narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Arai
Arai (新井, Arai) was Hanae's younger brother from another father. He was said to bear a strong resemblance by character to Naruto Uzumaki, according to Hanae. Unfortunately, Arai and his mother eventually got killed by one of Danzō Shimura's subordinates after an excessive, long-term brainwashing, shortly before Hanae's appearance in Part I happened. Character belongs to eiraoix'on Fanfiction.net, who still plans on publishing a fanfiction. Background Arai was born as the third child, making him three years younger than Hanae. It is not known who his real father, but it was said that this was the reason for Hanae to not feel close to Arai at first. Just like the rest of his peers, Arai attended the Academy as well as becoming recognised for his various skills, with some of them were actually learned from his sister. Besides this, Arai was said to be close friends with Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka, implying that he was social and tended to befriend even the quietest and loudest kids at the same time. Arai also was shown to have interest in the puppet techniques, and strongly desired to develop himself in this area, as well as in this of medical ninjutsu, just like his sister. Unfortunately, at some point of his life, shortly before the chūnin exams started, he and his mother were killed by one of Danzō Shimura's subordinates, in order Danzō to prevent the family from speaking of the organization. Personality Arai was described as a quiet, calm and respectful to the superiors kid. He inherited a lot of his mother's manners of speaking, as well as part of her beliefs. He was free-spirited, an easy-going person, a bit outspoken, and a observing type with a normal dose of optimism. He had a sharp mind, not that fact-oriented and based, because he'd feel uncomfortable with relying that much on the harsh reality. He believed in folklore legends, mythological creatures and even tended to paint his face in various mythological creatures, making his mother angry. As an Academy student, Arai was shown to express a lot of interest in world history, chemistry, biology and geography; he wanted also to travel around the countries to explore his own self, meaning that he definitely was an adventure-seeking person. Nothing much is known about his exact relationship with his older sister, but it was said that they had a weak emotional connection, which right after his death, Hanae eventually felt horribly empty and sorry. Appearance Arai beared a strong resemblance to his father. He was a bit short for his age, had green almond-shaped eyes, oval face and light skin. His hair was brown, messy and a bit spiky, and he wore the village's standard forehead protector. During his early childhood days, Arai once went underweight for a while, due to unknown conditions, suggesting that he may have had a disease, or just bad health habits. As an Academy student, he was seen wearing a pair of brown pants, a dark-green poncho over a black short-sleeved shirt with a hood, and ninja sandals. He also carried with himself senbon in two of his pouches, and whether it was for a defensive purpose, or anything else, it is not exactly stated why. Abilities Upon graduating the Academy, Arai was said to be very skillful and capable of performing D-rank and C-rank techniques. Status Part II Pain's Assault (Arc) Arai made a slight appearance in the arc, as he was mentioned by Hanae. Itachi Shinden Book: Light and Darkness Arc Through some filler episodes taking in the middle of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Arai's background story was revealed. >> soon to be added more Trivia *Arai's name (written: 新井 or 荒井) is actually a Japanese surname, as the "新井" means "new residence," thus making it the most common name in Korean immigrants to Japan. It is said that when Hanae was born, her mother decided to move from their old house, and three years later she gave birth to Arai, as his name symbolised a brand new start. According to databook(s): *Arai's favourite food was onigiri. *Arai's least favourite food were vegetables. *Arai and Hanae share the same zodiac sign; Virgo. *Arai wished to fight his sister. *Arai's hobbies were reading world history, training and eating. *Arai was 141 cm tall around the time he died. *Arai has completed 12 missions in total: 11 D-rank, 1 C-rank, 0 B-rank, 0 A-rank, 0 S-rank *Arai once was emotionally abused by his own mother. It is not revealed whether this abuse would reflect in his character if he was alive. *Arai was placed in an unnamed team and went on missions for a while. He died upon attending the practical part of the chūnin exams. *Arai's dream was to see a peaceful world, since he knew a lot about the three ninja wars. *Arai and Sasori (as a child) share the same voice actors. Quotes (To Hanae) "One day, I want to become like you, big sister!" Important All the info about techniques, ranks, institutions and stuff used is taken from the Narutopedia or Wikipedia. All characters from Naruto, except for my OCs (@eirasamix), belong to Masashi Kishimoto. References >> Soon, I am about to add more info. Category:DRAFT